InFamous 3 (Bige1218's Idea)
'''InFamous 3 '''is a 4th sequal to Infamous game series created by Sucker Punch. It will be released in May 2017. Plot It takes place 5 years after Cole MacGrath, "The Demon of Empire City", now called "The Patron Saint of New Marais" sacraficed himself to stop the Beast and saved New Marais, even the whole world. A teenage boy named Zak Martin was looking at the Amp on Cole's grave. Later, he left and returned home to have dinner with his family. Characters Z-Force A Superpower team of teenage and young conduits made formed by Zak and Zeke to stop Vlad's campaign and protect the world from danger. *Zak Martin (Josh Keaton) - A teenage conduit who lives in Metro City and the Main Protagonist. He's 15 years old and always wanted to have powers like Cole until he stumbled upon a Ray Sphere that gained him powers, almost as Cole's. When he met Zeke, Zeke made metal gauntlets that can help channel Zak's powers. He became the leader of Z-Force for his friendly, determind, and cocky personality. *Harry Collin (Bumper Robinson) - Zak's best friend who became a conduit during that burst of Ray Field Energy. He's at the same age as Zak and second member of the Z-Force (also its' second-in-command). His powers are to manipulate metal objects and technology via magnetism. He also has a high-class intellect and good at making or reprograming robots. *Isabel Foster (Kate Higgins) - The first female member of the Z-Force. She is 15 yrs. old, with blue eyes and wavy blonde hair. Her conduit powers are Energy Manipulation which enable her to fire energy blasts, absorb energy and can also fly. She is also Zak's love intrest when she had a crush on Zak the first time she met him. *Freddie Watson (Charlie Schlatter) *Jake McNeil (Troy Baker) - A popular 16 year-old kid in school who has Cryokinesis when the burst of Ray Field Energy occured and the son of Ivan McNeil. *Rachel Johnson (Laura Bailey-Willingham) *Mia Takanowa (Kim Mai Guest) *Matt Langford II (Jeff Bennett) - A 14 year-old British exchange student who is a conduit that possesses "Video Manipulation". *Hector (Kevin Michael Richardson) - A giant Alligator-human hybrid who onced lived in the Swamps of New Marais. He was soon befriend by Zak and Isabel when they were on a misson the spy on the Ice Gang of Vermaak 88. *Moozer (Corey Burton) Rebels *Conner McKight (Nolan North) - Leader of the new Rebels after Lauroce's death during Cole's final battle with the Beast. *Members **Rebel Gunners **Rebel Brawlers **Rebel Commandos Supporting Characters *Zeke Dunbar (Caleb Moody) - Zak's mentor and an old friend to Cole. *Nicole Martin (Tara Strong) - Zak's mother who called Zeke to help Zak learn on how to control his newfound powers. *Walter Martin (Yuri Lowenthal) - Zak's father who studied the Ray Sphere along with Dr. Wolfe and Kessler. *Trina Martin (Kath Souice) *Clyd Martin (Zach Shada) *Jarry Smith (Quinton Flynn) *Darla Smith (Gina Torres) *Quincy Foster (Pat Frayley) *Sherry Foster (E.G. Daily) *Norman Parker (Rob Paulson) *Jennifer Wilcott (April Winchell) *Ben Menville (Jeff Bennett) *Todd Bridges (Phill LaMarr) *Johnathan Langford (John DeLancie) *Clouse Other Conduits * Villains Vlad Malcom (David Soblov) - The Primary Antagonist and Main Villain. He became a crime boss after Joseph Betrand the Third died as he became leader of the new Militia and the Bleeding Spawn. *Vlad's Powers **Shapeshifting Militia *Militia Gunner *Militia Brawler *Militia Sniper *Miltia Commando *Militia Minigunner *Attack Drone *Heavy Drone *Recon Drone Bleeding Spawn *Creepers *Beserkers *Stalkers *Toung Lasher *Bio Serpent *Goliath Vermaak 88 *Ivan McNeil (Tim Curry) - The Secondary Antagonist and new leader of Vermaak 88. *Vivian McNiel (Terri Hawkes) *Lawrence Hale (John DiMaggio) *Hugo *Members **Ice Soldiers **Ice Runners **Ice Generals **Heavy Unit **Crusher **Titan Other Villains and Monsters *Dust Men **Daris Jones (J.B. Blanc) *Junk Golems Powers #Electrokinesis: Zak's Primary Power #Magnetism: Tought by Harry #Energy Manipulation: Tought by Isabel #Pyrokinesis: Tought by Freddie #Cryokinesis: Tought by Jake #Concrete Manipulation: Tought by Rachel #Ionic Manipulation: Tought by Mia #Video Manipulation: Tought by Matt Costumes * Locations Metro City *Suburbs *Town square *Bayou New Marais * Endings Good Karma: After defeating Vlad, Zak and the Z-Force were celebrated as heroes to Metro City and began training various conduits to master their new abilities and train them to become heroes. Later, Zak visited his family and celebrated their freedom and shared dinner with Zeke. Bad Karma: Category:Video Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 3 Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Fantasy